1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an OLED apparatus, wherein manufacturing processes and manufacturing costs of the OLED apparatus may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus is a display apparatus that includes organic light-emitting device in a display region. The organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode opposing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and including an emission layer. While manufacturing the OLED apparatus, any method may be used to form the emission layer, such as a deposition method or an inkjet printing method.
However, generally, in such method or apparatus for manufacturing the OLED apparatus, several operations are performed while forming the intermediate layer including the emission layer, and thus manufacturing costs and manufacturing time may increase.